


G1: staring at you

by ktyekmrf30



Series: mafia au: holy water [5]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Mafia AU, Snipers
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:07:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24964231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ktyekmrf30/pseuds/ktyekmrf30
Summary: mafia au: Чонин думает о том какого его палачу - смотреть на него через прицел, знать, что он может за одно мгновение лишить человека по ту сторону всего: семьи, любви, жизни.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Series: mafia au: holy water [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1772230
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	G1: staring at you

**хxx**

**_в смутных воспоминаниях,_ **

**_не проскальзывает даже твое имя,_ **

**_которое я так бережно храню._ **

_2018_ _год_ _._

За двухэтажным особняком в ряд аккуратно выстраивались грабы, очевидно высаженные кем-то достаточно дотошным, природа вряд ли могла удивить такой точностью. Кроме того, за близлежащей к дому территорией явно следили, слишком ухоженно для всемогущей, необъятной флоры, хотя это не так сильно бросается в глаза, как придание деревьям декоративного вида в соседних садах. Отвратительное неуважение к стихии.

Отчётливо был виден переход к никому ненужной части общего ландшафта, той, где начинали буйствовать внешние силы. Заросли травы под тяжелым ветром, предвещающим осень, опадали, а за ними расстилались бесконечные акры дубового леса и лишь изредка встречающиеся каштаны. Ветви дуба, на которых он устраивается, достаточно крепкие, чтобы выдержать человека, а крона укрывает от порывов ветра – он замирает на секунду, чтобы убедиться – с юго-западного склона.

Бабушка всегда называла его коварным ветром и часто жаловалась на слабость в теле, оставаясь верной традиционной медицине и презирая любые современные инновации, даже если они спасали чьи-то жизни.

— Император завещал нам наследие, молодой человек! Это моё ци, — уверяла его престарелая женщина, умудренная опытом, и поучительно декларировала: — Там, где возникает недомогание, определенно имеется недостаток ци.

Спорить с ней он, конечно, даже не раздумывал, считая, что бабушка знает о мире вокруг всё.

Ветер будто специально утихает, когда ворота гаража медленно открываются и на фоне светло окрашенной стены особняка маячит голова с растрёпанными волосами. Он крутит колёсико, настраивая фокус, и щурится в прицел.

Ким Чонин, кутаясь в старую безразмерную толстовку, с задумчивым видом, всего на секунду, оглядывается в лес. Так, словно знает, что за ним наблюдают.

**xxx**

**_тот день вспоминается так ясно_ **

— ...Из этого можно сделать вывод, что мифологическое наследие Китая достаточно разнородно, но основные легенды и мифы стали частью общей культуры страны, — голос преподавателя Ли разносится с кафедры, усиливаемый встроенным в панель микрофоном, — Невозможно вникнуть в смысл китайской литературы, не зная мифов. Даже в наши дни на различных празднествах, в живописи, скульптуре, а также в театре и кино, они воспроизводятся, создавая особый колорит, что не раз на протяжении вашего обучения, вы и наблюдали. Кто-то может назвать наиболее распространённый миф из того, что вы уже проходили? Ваши личные познания? Это достаточно простой вопрос для продвинутого курса.

Профессор Ли медленно обводит взглядом молчаливую аудиторию, пока не останавливается, замечая вытянутую руку.

— Прошу.

— Миф о великане Паньгу, - говорит Чонин, чувствуя себя крайне неудобно из-за чужих взглядов.

— Верно, — кивает профессор Ли, равнодушно возвращаясь взглядом к конспектам перед собой, — Первооснова Вселенной, великан Паньгу, появившийся из яйца. В корейской мифологии также присутствует данный элемент, говорящий о возникновении младенца из яйца, который взрослеет и превращается в правителя мира. Данная концепция единого прародителя человечества присуща для наших культур, кроме того, также встречается в греческой. Миф о Паньгу был включен в даосскую космологию как иллюстрация теории инь и ян. Этот прекрасный пример того, как миф повлиял на строение целой религии и культуры, возникшего вокруг них искусства.

Гулкий звонок оповещает о конце занятий, и профессор Ли с явным разочарованием закрывает книгу перед собой.

— В следующий раз мы начнём с философских школ с шестого по четвертый век до нашей эры и максимально быстро перейдём к чуским строфам, но для тех, кто планирует в конце семестра писать работы по данному курсу, советую уже начать активную деятельность и определиться с интересующей вас темой. Вы знаете, где меня найти.

Чонин собирает тетради в сумку и вздрагивает, поднимая взгляд, на остановившегося рядом с его столом Сонуна. Тот добродушно ему улыбается:

— Интересно было, да?

Чонин кивает.

— Только я всё равно думаю, что от обычного курса литературы это ничем не отличается, — говорит он, чтобы поддержать разговор, но, кажется, попытка проваливается, потому что улыбка Сонуна выходит чуть кислой, пусть всё ещё и искренней.

— Думаю, это только вводная лекция такая, чтобы напомнить о том, что мы проходили на втором курсе, но успели забыть? Я уж точно ничего из сегодняшнего не помню. Пань?.. Паньгу?

Чонин смеётся.

У него было не так много друзей, вернее их не было вообще, как бы он не пытался это исправить. Вокруг Чонина было слишком много слухов и косых взглядов, поэтому все четыре года в университете он ощущал себя белой вороной. Сонун был не похож на остальных. Достаточно общителен и независим от чужого мнения, чтобы быть дружелюбным по отношению к Чонину, и пусть ему было неловко, но он благодарен, что последние годы обучения Сонун всегда был рядом и с ним можно было сделать парный проект или сесть рядом на лекции. Чонину этого было достаточно.

— Но я точно помню, как ты говорил, что планируешь написать работу, — говорит младший по пути к следующему лекционному залу, а Чонин утвердительно кивает:

— Думаю, мне это пойдёт на пользу, — он не уточняет почему.

Сонуна никогда это не интересовало.

— Тогда ты можешь сходить в китайскую лавку в Чонёндоне! Не близко, конечно, но сонбэ рассказывал, что брал там довоенные издания в оригинале, представляешь, какой раритет?

— Они продают их? — удивляется Чонин, присаживаясь на привычное место у окон.

— Нет, конечно, на то это и лавка. Своего рода, библиотека? Очень популярное место у стариков-китайцев, вообще-то.

— Стариков, — улыбается Чонин, опуская голову, и Сонун посмеивается вместе с ним:

— Я отправлю тебе адрес. Только будь осторожнее, там, кажется, перекрыты все дороги из-за ремонта.

— Спасибо, - искренне говорит Чонин, пропуская чужую заботу мимо ушей, и Сонун легко отмахивается от благодарности, тут же разворачиваясь к соседним местам и переключая своё внимание на одногруппников. Чонин утыкается в свои записи, считая, что лимит общения на сегодня исчерпан.

Обещают похолодание, но он не догадывается ухватить куртку с петли утром, что совершенно зря. Ежась от порывов ветра, он быстрым шагом приближается к светлой входной двери, украшенной огоньками и зеленью. Мог бы доехать до лавки и в любой другой день, но что-то подстёгивало его исследовать ранее неизвестное место, наполненное знаниями, которое так рекомендовал однокурсник, а домой возвращаться рано не хотелось.

Постоянная опека, словно он вечный ребёнок, была нормальна в тринадцать, приемлема в пятнадцать и терпима в семнадцать.

Когда тебе исполняется двадцать два и даже младшие обеспокоены твоей безопасностью – что ж, это слегка раздражало. Совсем слегка.

— За тобой следят, хён, — говорит Сехун, определенно _любовь всей жизни_ его брата и его младший некровный брат, выглядя слегка испуганно и тыча пальцем в экран. Там, осветленная фильтрами фигура скрывается в черноте на фоне слишком знакомого пейзажа, который он наблюдает каждый раз, когда занимается йогой. В нескольких вариантах, каждый из которых означал новый день, — За тобой следят.

Чонин почти умоляет не говорить братьям, Чунмён ведь с ума сойдёт, а Минсок наверняка будет злиться. Чонин догадывался, что всё это могло значить и, если он был прав, его не решились бы убивать, раз уже следили на протяжении месяцев.

 _Месяцев_ , признаётся сам себе Чонин, оставшись в одиночестве, и чувствует нечто странное, непонятное и необъяснимое.

Может он не так выразился, может стоит начать с самого начала и разобраться в себе и во всех странностях вокруг.

Заниматься в открытом гараже летом было одним из его любимых времяпрепровождений, так и пролетало большинство его одиноких вечеров. Он занимался йогой и хапкидо, медитировал, иногда позволял себе даже глупо пританцовывать, разминаясь. Он очищал сердце, посвящая себя концентрации, находил в своём теле баланс и успокоение, приводил мысли в порядок.

Совсем не принцесса в башне, даже если все вокруг и вели себя по отношению к нему именно так.

В какой-то момент шестое чувство, интуиция, словно подсказывали ему и он ненавязчиво осматривался – может Чондэ или Сехун устроились у стены вдалеке и наблюдают за ним с насмешкой, или Кёнсу внимательно изучает углы, создающиеся его телом, делает свои мысленные расчёты, а может Бэкхён неожиданно приехал навестить их и теперь ожидал, когда его заметят. Но никого не было.

Чонин списывал свои чувства на постоянную напряжённость в последнее время. Несколько дней подряд он сходил с ума, когда его младший, Сехун, решил поиграть в героя и пропал на несколько дней. Нашёлся где-то в клане Банов, не самом дружественном для Кимов, глава которого, гадко улыбаясь, пытался уверить их в предательстве младшего. С тех пор как побитого Сехуна вернули домой, Чонин подрывался с места каждый раз, когда тот вставал или вообще шевелился – он беспокоился. Он не мог потерять его.

Чонин всегда был самым младшим, у него не было нужды заботиться о ком-то, как о своём донсене, наоборот – все заботились о нём с изрядным рвением. Он был благодарен за всеобщую любовь и опеку, но хотя бы раз он рассчитывал быть для кого-то примером для подражания, хёном, на которого можно положиться. Когда появился Сехун и Чонин был уверен, что он останется, его душу переполняла небывалая радость. Он видел, как Минсок отнесся к нему, как к ещё одному младшему брату, как преобразился Чунмён – незаметно для кого бы то ни было, но Чонин видел, как его глаза сверкали, по-новому, не так, как прежде. И был также он, возможность для него стать тем, кем он мечтал быть – потрясающим хёном, таким же, какими были его старшие братья для него.

Когда основная волна беспокойства за Сехуна прошла, Чонин было успокоился. Но одна прогулка до дома в лесу меняет направление его настроения на очередные сто восемьдесят градусов.

— Мы должны рассказать Чунмёну, — говорит Сехун уверено, подрывается с кресла, будто собираясь прямо в ту же минуту направиться в дом и вызванивать Чунмёна, где бы он не находился. Чонин хватается за рукав его худи и тянет на себя, смотрит почти умоляюще:

— Пожалуйста, не нужно.

Сехун шокирован его словами, непонимающе хмурится и показывает на экран, шепча:

— Кто-то держит тебя на прицеле на протяжении _месяцев_ , хён. И ты не хочешь сообщить об этом своему брату?

— Ты прекрасно знаешь кто это мог быть, — говорит Чонин лишь с одной мыслью, бьющейся в голове: не допустить, чтобы Чунмён узнал, — Если бы они хотели меня убить, то уже сделали бы это, верно? Но смотри, я пока жив.

— Пока, — давит Сехун и смотрит немигающим взглядом, его лицо непроницаемо, но Чонин видит в его глазах испуг. Чонин сглатывает, ощущая, как во рту пересохло, а сердце стучит где-то в горле, определенно мешая дышать.

— Умоляю, не говори ему. Я предприму меры безопасности, хорошо? Буду везде ходить с охраной. Больше не буду заниматься во дворе, — Чонин чувствует отчаяние, но видит сомнение Сехуна и продолжает, — Всё ещё считаю, что нет ничего страшного в этом, раз спустя столько месяцев, я... Жив. Возможно, они просто следят за мной на всякий случай. Но пожалуйста, Сехун. Если хён узнает, он закроет меня в четырёх стенах до конца дней. Этот дом уже и так вся моя жизнь. Я не вынесу этого. Давай немного... Подождём.

Одним Богам известно, как и почему Сехун соглашается на его уговоры. Безапелляционно ставит условия, заставляет увеличить вокруг себя число охраны и просит вести себя осторожно на открытой местности, а лучше и вовсе – избегать таковой, хотя вряд ли бы это помогло Чонину хоть чем-то, если снайпер был профессионалом.

Только они двое хранят этот секрет от всех, связанные клятвой.

Однако, несмотря на обещания, Чонин продолжал поступать именно так – бросался в толпу на станции метро, перебегал улицы, добираясь до книжной лавки на своих двоих, даже если погода резко ухудшалась. Чонину нужно было жить, чувствовать жизнь вокруг себя, а ещё он не верил, что с ним случится что бы то ни было здесь, в бесконечном потоке горожан, раз к нему и так подобрались достаточно близко – в его же собственном доме.

Чонин уверял младшего, что не боится, что может его время пришло послужить клану именно так. Он готов, он давал клятву, заверял Сехуна Чонин.

Он лгал.

Ему было страшно. Страшно существовать в осознании своей возможной смерти, которая была так близко, буквально дышала в его затылок, держала на мушке.

Его мама умерла, когда он был совсем маленьким.

Он не особо помнил её, знал только по рассказам братьев, старым видео и своим, едва уловимым, мутным ощущениям. Госпожа Ким была невероятно красивой, Чонин унаследовал от неё такие же выразительные глаза. Ещё она была доброй и спокойной, невообразимо, как она могла полюбить их отца и согласиться выйти за него замуж – две совершенные противоположности. Госпожа Ким занималась домом, создавала уют и воспитывала детей. Когда Чонин спрашивал, Чунмён отнекивался и быстро переводил тему, только Минсок однажды сказал, что их воспоминания о её кончине слишком свежи, они были намного старше Чонина, а потому вспоминать об этом было больно.

Именно Минсок рассказал, как сильно Чонин оказался похож на неё, перенял все лучшие качества, не будучи испорченным отцовским воспитанием, которое нанесло свой отпечаток на их с Чунмёном жизни. Только мать не дала им вырасти до конца такими же чёрствыми и расчётливыми, как Ким-старший, всегда говорил Минсок, но Чонин мог с этим поспорить, однако не возражал из уважения к старшему брату.

На редких старых кассетах они были счастливы, кусочки воспоминаний – прекрасная женщина и три её разновозрастных защитника. А затем записи резко прекратились.

Госпожа Ким ушла слишком внезапно, а Чонин был слишком шокирован и детское подсознание сыграло с ним злую шутку – он просто решил забыть всё, не только плохое, но и хорошее. Чонин это ненавидел.

В какой момент появился этот страх – уйти так же внезапно, как мама? Не оставив после себя ничего, не запомнившись никому? Не став для кого-то настолько важным? Чонин не был готов говорить об этом, с кем бы то ни было, но с каждым разом всё новые и новые проблемы разрастались снежным комом, увеличивая его тревожность до невероятных размеров.

Когда Сехун говорит о снайпере, он вновь вспоминает о своих страхах, казалось, только успокоившись после непредвиденной пропажи младшего. Был ли это его конец, пришёл ли за ним его палач? Только вместо пути на эшафот – пуля, с которой никогда не угадаешь, где ждать конец.

Чонин и правда мог умереть в каждую секунду, и никто ничего не мог с этим поделать.

Но он устал. Если его ждёт смерть, то он не будет трусливо прятаться в четырёх стенах. А ещё сделает всё, чтобы его близкие запомнили его именно таким, живым, тёплым. Его не сломать просто так.

Дверь открывается с очаровательным звуком перезвона колокольчиков, но не обычных, китайские фонарики раскачиваются по ветру, ударяясь друг о друга. Чонин чуть не сносит стойку с одиноко висящим чёрным пальто, но вовремя спасает её от падения и, на всякий случай, отходит подальше, выдыхая в тепло лавки едва видимое облачко пара.

Выбирать пятилетнее изучение в университете одного китайского, не имея к этому никакой основы и предрасположенности – даже у Сонуна родители были дипломатами в Китае, – может показаться кому-то странным, но Чонина и так избегает практически весь университет, пуская слухи о делах его покойного отца и возможной принадлежности к мафиозным группировкам – хотя бы не так далеко от правды, – так что какая кому разница до его причин. Никому неинтересно, что Чонин хочет выслужиться перед Чунмёном за всё, что тот сделал для него. Кроме того, найдя прелесть в культуре чужой страны, он и сам решил узнать как можно больше, не имея другой цели в жизни и каких-либо особых способностей в других сферах.

Международное напряжение сказалось и на нём в этом случае, даже если в целом не помешало нелегальной контрабанде для тех, кто этим занимался. Планы о стажировке в Китае, которую он пытался заполучить первые три года в университете, потерпели крах на фоне тяжелых отношений между странами, снизился общий поток предоставляемой информации и коммуникации, но Чонин всё также со всей страстью горел изучить как можно больше материала, погружаясь в историю, культуру и чужой язык. Первые попытки были детскими, почти невинными, выискивать значение цветов, оставляемых невидимым союзником, гадать, что они имели в виду под тем или иным письмом, которые находили в портах.

Сонун говорит, что эта лавка китайских иммигрантов не так далеко от библиотеки в Чонёндоне и что там много действительно стоящих трудов, которые помогут такому чудику, как Чонин, больше узнать о быте и менталитете чужой страны. Он загорается желанием посетить новое место и никакой Сехун со своими предостережениями вкупе с собственным страхом его не остановят. В конце концов, это ведь просто книжный.

Внутри было очень уютно и тепло, несмотря на холодную погоду снаружи, небольшой кассовый аппарат выглядывает из-за пустующей стойки, окружённый стопками книг с китайскими иероглифами в названиях, Чонин узнает книгу мифов и сказаний, которую однажды брал в университетской библиотеке, только выглядит она более потрёпанной, старой. Он вытирает подошву туфель о входной коврик, а затем ступает на мягкий ковёр, в центре которого небольшой стол с расположенными на нём книгами, подписанными как «новинки». За столом рядами вглубь тянутся шкафы, на полках которых Чонин видит не только книги, но и какие-то сувениры и даже мешочки с чаем. Чувствуя, как щёки в тепле начинает щипать, он слегка трёт их, продолжая осматривать уютную обстановку – часы над кассой, картины и бесконечные полки с мелкой атрибутикой. В нос бьёт амариллисом.

Повернувшись к шкафам спиной, он замирает у стойки продавца, там на стене золотой нитью на красной ткани выткано незнакомая ему идиома.

— Юань?.. – шепчет он, угадывая первый иероглиф, и замолкает в нерешительности, щурясь.

— Юаньфэнь, — слышится незнакомый голос и Чонин вздрагивает, резко оборачиваясь на пятках, пойманный врасплох. С чего это он решил, что в книжном никого нет?

— Извините! Не хотел вас напугать. Не нужно было отходить от кассы до конца смены, но задняя дверь оказалась открыта, — незнакомец виновато захлопывает книгу в своих руках и делает несколько шагов вперёд, останавливаясь в паре метров перед Чонином.

— Ничего, — почти шепчет Чонин на выдохе и несмело улыбается, прочищая горло, — Это я недостаточно внимательный.

Незнакомец, – был ли он владельцем магазина? – нерешительно улыбается в ответ, показывая очаровательную ямочку на щеке, и Чонин разрывает неловкий зрительный контакт, уставившись вместо этого на неё и чувствуя себя словно рыба на суше.

Мужчина наконец проходит за стойку, вставая чуть сбоку, чтобы не закрывать полотно на стене, но Чонина оно интересует уже не так сильно, он внимательно осматривает работника.

В розовом свитере и светлых джинсах он выглядел очень лёгким и уютным. Милая улыбка и торчащие, будто ото сна, волосы придавали молодому человеку умиротворённое выражение лица, а очки усиливали эту тёплую, домашнюю ауру, летающую вокруг.

Был ли он корейцем?

Что-то подсказывало, что нет. Чонин сам был достаточно смуглым для корейца, тогда как мужчина перед ним наоборот имел слишком светлую кожу, которая, однако отливала жёлтым оттенком под плохим освещением ламп.

— Юаньфэнь, — повторяет незнакомец и смотрит на вышитые иероглифы, — Предначертанное судьбой.

— Это и есть перевод? — интересуется Чонин, подходя ближе к стойке, и кончиками пальцев опирается о гладкую деревянную поверхность, покрытую лаком. Работник кивает:

— Буквально это переводится как предназначение судьбы, — мужчина поворачивается спиной к вышивке и продолжает, смотря на Чонина, — Но всё гораздо глубже. Юаньфэнь – это, своего рода, субъективная возможность, которая связывает определённых людей или людей и события вместе. В истории Китая эта концепция сыграла не последнюю роль в конфуцианстве, основанном на отношении к себе, к людям вокруг и к другим. Всем нравилось чувствовать свою принадлежность к обществу, считать, что высшие силы позаботились о нём и ему предначертано быть именно здесь и встретить именно этих людей. Проявление воли судьбы высшими силами, драгоценный шанс встретить именно одного человека из множества вокруг в определённых событиях. Предназначение. Поскольку для всего этого нет какого-то точного термина в других языках, так и говорят. Юаньфэнь.

— В лучших китайских традициях, — отзывается Чонин и видит, как продавец опускает голову, не сдержав усмешку, а затем согласно кивает:

— Действительно. Для всего есть история, не правда ли?

— Да, и вы очень интересно рассказываете об этом. Хотя сперва я подумал, что это что-то о предназначении двух людей друг другу, исходя из того, как это звучит, но всё оказалось куда глубже. Целый строй был создан на этом явлении и его описывает лишь одно маленькое слово.

— Верно. Забавно, знаете, есть идиома, которая происходит от данного слова, и вы тоже не так далеки от истины. Ю юань ву фэнь. Звучит похоже, верно? — Чонин кивает, — Но она показывает разницу между предначертанным, как чем-то неизбежным, и случайной судьбой. Она означает «предназначено встретиться, но не суждено быть вместе».

— Очень похоже на Шекспира, — вставляет замечание Чонин, на что продавец одобрительно улыбается. — И вы верите в это? Хотя глупо, наверное, спрашивать, ведь это буквально украшает ваше рабочее место.

— Вовсе не глупо, — по-доброму возражает мужчина и чуть трясет головой, пытаясь убрать челку с глаз. У него были красивые, притягательные глаза с двойным веком, правда, едва видимые за длинной тёмной чёлкой. Очаровательная ямочка появлялась на правой щеке при улыбке и Чонин на секунду задумывается. Что будет, если тыкнуть в неё пальцем? Глупо, очень глупо. — Думаю, я действительно верю в это, так как судьба не раз доказывала, что всё не случайно. Каждая встреча в жизни не случайна.

— И эта тоже? — вырывается у Чонина быстрее, чем он смог подумать, и он чувствует, как щёки обжигает смущением, замолкает, прикусив нижнюю губу, и пытается неловко улыбнуться, чтобы сгладить сказанные слова. Но продавец только серьёзно кивает.

— Разумеется. Думаю, эта встреча тоже была предопределена судьбой. Юаньфэнь. Верите?

Верил ли он?

Однажды в его жизни появился Бэкхён, хён, который может и выглядел невинно и безобидно, но был настоящей стеной, тем, с кого он брал пример. Он заботился о Чонине, как и его братья, но это всё равно ощущалось по-другому, не было той маниакальной опеки, скорее, это было очень заботливым, ненавязчивым. Совсем, как если бы это была его мама.

В один день он видит на пороге своего дома Сехуна. Побитого, зашуганного, таким его привёл Чунмён. Чонин не говорил об этом, но тревожился, что он не останется, испугается ответственности, испугается их с братом темпа жизни. Но он остался. Остался и стал членом их семьи, изменив многое в их жизнях.

Несколько месяцев в паре километров от него всегда находился человек, держащий его под прицелом. Он не чувствовал себя в безопасности в собственном доме, ведь в любое мгновение незнакомец по другую сторону мог нажать на курок, и пуля за сотые секунды пронзила бы его, останавливая течение жизни. Было ли это предопределено, имел ли тот человек с ним такую же связь, предначертанную судьбой встречу, после которой его жизнь, в отличие от убеждений конфуцианства, прекратится?

— Верю, — выдыхает Чонин, потому что, кажется, для него нет другого ответа на этот вопрос. Мужчина за стойкой вновь кивает, принимая ответ.

Жуткий грохот раздаётся снаружи, и они оба вздрагивают от резкого шума. Чонин оглядывается на дверь, слыша, как капли начинают барабанить по свесу над входом и морщится, с досадой думая, как он собирается добраться до дома в одном свитере. 

— Раз эта встреча предопределена, дайте я угадаю... — в свою очередь не волнуется о погоде продавец, — Вам жизненно необходимы книги по истории Китая.

Это словно приводит Чонина в чувства, он встряхивается от наваждения и сцепляет пальцы в замок перед собой:

— Думаю, больше по литературе. Продвинутый курс, знаете.

— О, понимаю, — мужчина улыбается, — Сюда часто приходят студенты от... Мм... Профессор...

— Ли.

— Да, точно. По крайней мере, между собой они называют его именно так. Кажется, он единственный преподаватель во всём Сеуле, кто так глубоко вдаётся в подробности китайской истории. Не уверен, что я сам знаю большую часть того, что есть в тех книгах. Пойдёмте, я вам покажу.

— Вы китаец? – интересуется Чонин, следуя за мужчиной. Тот вновь выходит из-за стойки и ведёт его вглубь книжных рядов. Чонин только мельком успевает читать названия, которые хорошо знает: оригиналы «Троецарствия» и «Речных заводей» стояли ближе всех и сразу бросались в глаза, как самые популярные, «Собрание Нефритовой башни» шло чуть дальше и выглядело менее востребовано. — Извините, просто вы очень хорошо говорите на корейском.

— Китаец, но с детства живу в Корее, — подтверждает мужчина, заворачивая за угол и останавливаясь перед небольшим стеллажом, — В третьем поколении. Этот магазин и вся коллекция книг принадлежит моему дедушке, — Чонин рассматривает, как новые, почти нетронутые корешки книг в идеальном состоянии на нижних полках, так и истёртые, взлохмаченные на корню, слишком блеклые, словно сверстанные десятки лет назад наверху, — Вы можете найти поэзию на верхних полках. Всё остальное – это проза и немного драмы, остальное в соседнем шкафу. Если вам требуется литература нового Китая, то она стоит отдельно, можете спросить у меня, я подскажу.

— Спасибо, — искренне благодарит Чонин, потому что совершенно не знает, что именно он ищет, — Обязательно.

— Можете взять книги и вернуться, у нас есть зона для чтения, — заканчивает продавец и вновь доброжелательно улыбается, показывая ямочки. Чонин кивает в ответ и ждёт, пока не останется один. Он пробегается глазами по полкам, не зная с какой стороны подступиться и выдыхает, решая, что с чего-то начинать всё-таки нужно.

Он выбирает несколько книг и возвращается, милый работник провожает его в небольшую зону для чтения, с противоположной стороны от стойки, за книжными шкафами. Одинокий деревянный стол с лампой и стул. Чонин аккуратно складывает книги на край стола и нажимает на выключатель, присаживаясь. Проводит взглядом по шершавой поверхности стола. Он разрисован глупостями вроде «здесь был Ким Бом, 2015» и китайскими иероглифами, которые будто означали то же самое, просто на другом языке. Чонин с улыбкой проводит пальцем по выцарапанным каракулям, напоминающими ему детский почерк, и, слегка покачивая головой, берёт одну из верхних книг.

Чонин делает пометки в учебную тетрадь, выписывает необходимые названия, чтобы поискать информацию дома, в интернете, и приходит в себя только когда телефон вибрирует от будильника. Он выпрямляется, разминая спину, и неловко встаёт, выглядывая из своего укромного уголка.

Работника снова нет на месте и Чонин неуверенно оглядывается, не зная, что делать. Он всё ещё слышит звук дождя, кажется, не желающего прекращаться сегодня вовсе, и тихое, размеренное тиканье часов на стене. Медленно, Чонин бредёт мимо шкафов к стойке, пальцами проводя невидимую линию от поверхности до поверхности. Лавка была чудесной и единственным минусом он считал только плохое освещение, отдающее жёлтым. Сейчас, когда на улице стемнело и естественный свет из прикрытых окон исчез вовсе, глаза начинали болеть от плохой видимости, Чонин даже жмурится на секунду, когда комната начинает рябить.

— Уже всё?

Он вздрагивает, резко разворачиваясь на месте, и рукой задевает шкаф, несильно ударяясь, но всё равно ощутимо. Чонин охает от боли, пошатываясь, и замирает только когда чужие руки осторожно хватают его за предплечья, удерживая на месте.

— Извините! Не хотел вас испугать, — продавец слишком часто моргает от волнения, оглядывая Чонина, и сочувственно морщится, — Вы ударились? Извините ещё раз.

— В-всё хорошо. Это я, — пытается оправдаться Чонин, прижимая к груди ноющую руку, — Я...

— Недостаточно внимательный? — с лёгкой снисходительной улыбкой спрашивает работник, убирая руки с его предплечий, и Чонин кивает в ответ:

— Определённо.

— Что ж, думаю, это всё-таки моя вина. Вы искали меня?

— Да, я не закончил со всеми книгами, но уже поздно, думаю, мне пора.

— Мы скоро закрываемся, — кивает продавец, поправляя очки в толстой оправе, и Чонин находит это милым, — Хотите вернуться завтра?

— Если это не будет проблемой, — выдыхает он облегченно от предложения, — Не хочется быть обузой, но эти книги действительно потрясающие. Это очень увлекательно, многие из них не найдешь в интернете.

— Что ж, мой дедушка будет рад узнать, что кто-то искренне интересуется его коллекцией. К тому же, обычно студенты просто берут стандартный набор четырех столпов литературы и уходят, а вы здесь уже пару часов.

— Странное ощущение, что не... Стоит выносить эти книги за пределы этого помещения, понимаете?

— Понимаю, — соглашается работник и они ненадолго замолкают, пытаясь пропустить друг друга вперёд. В конце концов, новый знакомый аккуратно отодвигает Чонина в сторону, проходя к стойке, и достаёт блокнот из ящика под кассовым аппаратом, — Вы можете записать мой номер и приходить сюда в любое время. Я всегда рад, когда студенты проявляют такой искренний интерес.

— Телефон, да, конечно, это... Ох, — внезапно понимает Чонин, когда лампочка в его голове щёлкает в осознании, и чувствует себя идиотом, — Я ведь даже не представился. Ким Чонин. Я. Чонин. Это ужасно неловко, мне очень жаль. Извините.

Работник отрывается от блокнота и внезапно начинает смеяться, смотря на Чонина с явным весельем. Чонин чувствует, как краснеет, но делает шаг вперёд и вкладывает свою ладонь в чужую, протянутую в приветственном жесте.

— Никогда не поздно познакомиться с хорошим человеком, — отвечает работник и наконец представляется, — Исин. Очень приятно.

— Мне тоже, — Чонину хочется провалиться под землю от того, какой он несобранный и невежливый, но работник магазина, _Исин_ , не выглядит раздражённым этим, хотя это ни капли не уменьшает его волнения.

Он ведь даже не спросил какого тот года рождения, должен ли он продолжать обращаться к нему в уважительной форме или может назвать хёном? Или лучше подождать с этим? Но он ведь собирается получить его номер телефона, как же ему с ним...

— Держи, — говорит Исин на этот раз неформально, ставя точку в его размышлениях, и Чонин несколько раз моргает, прежде чем забрать из чужих рук неровно оторванный лист, — Можешь оставить свои вещи здесь, всё равно обычно никто там не занимается.

— Спасибо, — искренне благодарит Чонин, сворачивая лист и пряча его в карман брюк, — Думаю, теперь мне точно пора.

Чонин почти прощается, но снова вспоминает о своей несобранности и поднимает палец вверх, прося ещё секунду. Возвращается к столу, хватая телефон и свою тетрадь, аккуратно прибирает книги в стопку на угол и возвращается.

— Спасибо ещё раз. Был рад знакомству. Я обязательно напишу! — вежливо кланяется он, боком продвигаясь к выходу, когда Исин окидывает его беспокойным взглядом, нагибаясь над стойкой, чтобы не потерять из виду.

— Подожди, ты... Пришёл так? — Чонин непонимающе хмурится, мельком оглянув себя, а затем кивает, — Там ведь дождь идёт, на улице минус.

— Всё хорошо, — врёт Чонин, — Мне недалеко.

Исин качает головой и неопределённо машет рукой, отчего приходится замереть, не совсем понимая, что от него требуется. Чонин смотрит, как тот подходит ближе к нему и снимает с вешалки у входа чёрное пальто, протягивая ему:

— Отказы не принимаются.

— Но всё правда... — начинает было Чонин, но Исин упрямо качает головой и подкидывает пальто вверх, так что Чонину ловит его, чтобы то не упало на грязный пол.

— Надевай. У меня здесь есть ещё куртка, а ты точно простынешь. Сомневаюсь, что в твоих интересах заболеть.

Чонин смотрит в чужое обеспокоенное лицо и чувствует крайнюю степень благодарности. О нём снова заботились, но отчего-то это не было похоже на одержимую заботу, которой он был окружен со стороны Чунмёна и Минсока. Нет, это было... Даже приятно.

— Надевай, — повторяет Исин, скрещивая руки на груди, и выжидающе выгибает брови, которые тут же исчезают под пушистой чёлкой. Чонин со вздохом смирения осторожно натягивает на себя чужое пальто и ёрзает, чувствуя, как тянет в плечах. Оно было длинным и спокойно подходило ему по размерам, только рукава были коротковаты, что выглядело достаточно забавно, потому что Исин, не сдерживаясь, начинает посмеиваться, — Согласись, это лучше, чем замёрзнуть.

— Спасибо, — ещё раз искренне благодарит Чонин, и брюнет напротив кивает.

— Теперь тебе точно придётся вернуться, — говорит он с лёгкой улыбкой, и Чонин не должен был, не должен, но...

— Ах, так значит, это был коварный план, — улыбается он, хватаясь за ручку двери и нажимая вниз. Порыв ветра открывает дверь больше и несколько капель бьют по щеке, когда он выходит. Исин на прощание подмигивает:

— Сработало ведь.

**ххх**

**_ты уходишь, как уходит порыв ветра_ **

Чонин выходит из ванной, когда входная дверь громко хлопает. Он надевает тапочки и с полотенцем на голове, спускается вниз, застегивая пижамную рубашку на ходу.

— Ты приехал, — приветствует он Чунмёна, слетая по лестнице вниз. Брат кивает в ответ и озадаченно оглядывается назад:

— У нас гости?

— Нет, — удивляется Чонин и только когда Чунмён поднимает глаза к потолку, будто бы пытаясь что-то понять, Чонин вспоминает о чужом пальто в шкафу. Он тут же собирается, вырывая старшего из размышлений, — Хён. Не считаешь, что уже поздновато?

— Тяжелый день, — подтверждает Чунмён, расстегивая запонки на рубашке. Они проходят в гостиную, Чонин усаживается на диван и начинает сушить волосы, — Ёнмин сказал, что не забирал тебя сегодня.

Чонин морщится, радуясь, что Чунмён не видит его лица, а затем утвердительно мычит:

— Прогулялся.

— Ты мог позвонить.

— У меня были дела, к тому же я могу найти дорогу сам.

— Да, но раз уж мы им платим... — Чунмён зевает, качая головой, — Как прошёл твой день?

Так было всегда, сколько Чонин себя помнил.

Отец никогда особо не интересовался их делами или настроением. Им невдомёк было, воспитывал он из них чёрствых и жестких наследников, или ему настолько было плевать, ведь, казалось, дети всегда были для него лишь игрушками, красивым украшением рядом перед другими.

Никто никогда особо не задумывается о преемнике, будучи в добром здравии, когда есть опасность, что собственный сын тебя же и погубит. Ким-старший вырос во времена кровавых войн за территорию и не хотел отдавать своё место так просто, находясь у власти, поэтому отдалил своих детей от себя настолько далеко, насколько ситуация позволяла держать их на коротком поводке.

Минсок с подростковых лет имел привычку лезть в чужие дела, завелся связями и знаниями, получил приличное образование и смог умело пристроиться, вертясь, как белка в колесе. Его старший брат стал кем-то вроде диллера. До тех пор, пока у него не было влияния в клане, отцу было всё равно, а затем, достаточно алчно, он увидел в Минсоке отличную возможность получать то, что он хочет. Не сын - всего лишь инструмент на пути к ещё большему влиянию.

Только болезнь подкосила его планы. Чунмён был рядом, потому что отец знал, место надо передать кому-то и только Чунмён подходил на роль преемника. Собранный, жестокий, достаточно амбициозный, чтобы держать в своих руках огромную власть и желать большего. Такое будущее на смертном одре, кажется, тешило отцовское самолюбие, а потому его слепота по отношению к Чунмёну была чем-то вроде облегчения перед смертью. Тот не горел желанием продолжать дело отца, сотрудничать с его старыми сошками. Он мечтал построить собственную империю, основанную на других ценностях, более подходящих для быстро развивающегося мира, который так успешно игнорировал отец.

И был Чонин. Никому не сдавшийся младший ребёнок, чьим воспитанием после кончины матери занималась домработница. У отца не было больших планов на него, даже надежд никогда не возлагалось. И если в подростковом возрасте это обижало и задевало – почему отец не видит в нём кого-то достойного, – то по прошествии лет Чонин не мог быть более благодарен, что братьям удалось огородить его почти от любого отцовского влияния.

Почти.

Они заботились о нём, заменяя ему обоих родителей. Чонин знал, что Чунмён всегда следил за ним, за тем, что он берёт на обед в школу, за его оценками и дополнительными занятиями, даже если сам был всего на пару лет старше. Это вошло в их привычку, каждый день Чунмён спрашивал, как прошёл его день, а спустя годы Чонин почувствовал эту нужду самому заботиться о брате, поэтому он начал спрашивать в ответ.

Это было их особенным ритуалом, который не нарушался никогда.

Даже в тот день. Перед глазами Чонина всё ещё стоял безумный взгляд вернувшегося домой брата, когда в здание их компании приходит господин Бан, глава одного не такого большого, но старого и влиятельного клана. Его слова о том, что Сехун предал их звучат смешно, но сам факт того, что младший не дома, а в руках этого старика, будучи буквально заложником, выводит Чунмёна из себя. Он готов тут же ринуться и голову Бана оторвать собственными руками, так что Чонин еле останавливает его от необдуманных поступков, сам будучи встревоженным происходящим. Они в гробовой тишине сидят в гостиной вдвоём и Чонин не знает о чем думать в первую очередь, когда уставший голос чуть успокоившегося брата спрашивает в порядке ли он. Как он поживает.

Он всегда был честен с Чунмёном, даже в тот день сказал, что страшно напуган и не понимает, чего ждать – он не так сильно посвящен в дела клана, как Сехун. Честность всегда была залогом их отношений.

Но отчего-то сейчас он не хочет говорить брату о прошедшем дне по ряду причин.

— Хорошо, — вместо этого отвечает он, непринужденно улыбаясь, и покачивается из стороны в сторону.

— Как учёба? — интересуется Чунмён, недовольно возясь со второй запонкой, — Говорят, последний год самый тяжелый.

— Он ведь только начался, — уныло морщится Чонин, — Но, думаю, теперь я буду пропадать чаще. Много задают.

— Да? — Чунмён смотрит на него исподлобья, хватая галстук с диванной подушки, и хмыкает, — Несмотря на это, у тебя хорошее настроение.

— Прости?

— Не знаю, но ты выглядишь по-другому, — пожимает плечами брат и внимательно смотрит на Чонина. Тот стоически выдерживает его взгляд, — Не то, чтобы счастливый, но словно... Сияешь.

Действительно?

— Я просто рад, что все дома и всё хорошо, — лжёт он, чувствуя лёгкий укол совести. Чунмён кивает, принимая ответ, и проходит мимо него, чуть хлопая по плечу.

— Я рад. Пойду приведу себя в порядок.

— Написать Сехуну? — кричит Чонин вдогонку брату, сползая из сидячего положение в лежачее, и достаёт телефон из кармана домашних штанов.

— Пожалуйста, — глухо отзывается Чунмён.

Чонин бездумно напевает что-то неразборчивое, печатая младшему сообщение, а затем заходит в контакты и некоторое время смотрит на новый контакт, добавленный пару часов назад.

Исин.

Он несколько раз нажимает на кнопку сообщения, а затем выходит из диалога, так и не придумав ничего разумного или крутого. Со вздохом, Чонин откладывает телефон и плетётся на кухню.

С Сехуном в дом залетает Чанёль, увязавшийся за ним после предложения о еде и просмотром какого-то важного матча. Они ужинают вместе и Чонин с Чанёлем громко смеются, наполняя тишину шутками, которые изредка поддерживает Сехун. Чунмён лишь изредка улыбается, выглядя уставшим, но не приструнивает их, наблюдая с каким-то отцовским видом за тем, как Чанёль набивает рот очередной порцией салата и почти давится. Чонин периферийным зрением замечает, как Сехун часто останавливает свой взгляд на нём и наблюдает, но это только расстраивает, так что он делает вид, что не замечает, хохоча над Чанёлем так сильно, что роняет собственную вилку на пол.

После ужина он остаётся на первом этаже с Чанёлем, они смотрят матч, который Чонину совершенно не интересен, но ему достаточно уютно и весело наблюдать за старшим другом, однако вскоре часы Чанёля пиликают и тот подрывается, говоря, что ему необходимо срочно вернуться в лабораторию, на Чонин только закатывает глаза, понимая, что канючить бессмысленно – тот с ним не останется.

— Я загляну к вам завтра, — обещает он, когда хён машет рукой и, прихватив с кухни пакет с закусками, выходит на лужайку, скрываясь в тени за деревьями.

У каждого были свои причуды и свой режим жизни, который все уважали. Чонин не был для кого-то важной частью дня.

Он выключает свет на первом этаже, зная, что никто сюда больше не спустится до утра, а затем идёт к лестнице, но на полпути замирает, взглядом натыкаясь на вазу с искусственными цветами у стены. Немного подумав, всё-таки огибает лестницу и идёт по коридору в западную часть дома.

Чонин не включает свет в гараже, только проходит вглубь, останавливаясь у стены с автоматической дверью. Не открывая её, он берёт табурет у небольшого стола с инструментами в углу и подтаскивает его ближе к стене. Сняв тапочки, Чонин наступает голыми ступнями на холодный пластик и поднимается, рукой цепляясь за едва выступающий деревянный подоконник верхнего окна.

Небо спрятано за серыми тучами, на окне замерли несколько капель от недавно прошедшего дождя, но кажется скоро будет ещё один ливень. Чонин опускает глаза ниже, на верхушки деревьев, огромным чёрным пятном склоняющихся под сильным ветром.

Он пытается всмотреться в черноту, размышляя был ли этот кто-то неизвестный там. Может, у него были другие дела? Не слишком ли холодно на улице? Погода была ужасной, Чонин сидел дома, вряд ли у палача были причины прятаться среди кроны, ведь объекта его наблюдений не было.

Чонин чувствует мурашки от холода и поджимает пальцы на ногах, спускаясь обратно. Он закрывает внутреннюю дверь в гараж, а затем, немного подумав, поворачивает замок дважды. Просто на всякий случай.

Проверив входную дверь, он медленно поднимается наверх и поворачивает к себе, бросая мимолётный взгляд на полоску света из-под двери в комнату брата, а затем в молчании падает на кровать, тут же пытаясь укрыться одеялом.

Сон не идёт.

Он не был для кого-то настолько важной частью дня, как хотел бы. Над его головой словно висела целая наковальня, раскачиваясь из стороны в сторону. Она могла рухнуть, а могла и остаться там, исход, как бы иронично это не выглядело, зависел целиком и полностью от Чунмёна и его действий.

Если однажды его не станет, будут ли его помнить? Помнить, потому что он был важен, а не потому, что они обязаны.

Сперва это казалось чем-то странным, Чунмён нашёл пару тогда, когда Чонин был уверен, что это невозможно для него. Несмотря на все сложности, это была особая связь, он видел её собственными глазами, она отличалась от братских уз, которыми был связан Чонин.

Он тоже хотел этого.

В нём не было чего-то выдающегося. Младший в семье, белая ворона в университете. Вся его жизнь была словно построена в куполе, и возможно, только возможно, что сейчас, судьба посылает ему палача в тени, как знак, что он должен воспрянуть духом и начать жить, испытать то, что раньше не было под силу, но теперь должно обязательно получиться, потому что он встретил кого-то важного, одного человека из множества других.

Юаньфэнь.

Чонин открывает диалоговое окно и кусает нижнюю губу, быстро набирая буквы.

_Привет._

**_ты уходишь так естественно._ **

**хxx**

* * *

' Хуанди нэйцзин (букв. Эзотерическое Писание Желтого Императора) – древние китайские медицинские тексты, которые более двух тысячелетий рассматривались как основной доктринальный источник китайской традиционной медицины. Работа состоит из двух текстов – в формате диалогов между мифическим Желтым Императором и его шестью легендарными министрами. Первый текст Сувен (Основные вопросы), вторая часть Линшу (Божественные/Духовные Основы), в которых приводится объяснения происхождения ветров. >

' Юго-западный ветер (он же коварный ветер), периода позднего лета, в рамках концепта Ци, влияет на мускулы, вызывает слабость, болезни селезёнки. https://bit.ly/3b4Cmf2

' Yuánfèn (кит. 缘分) – идиома «предначертано судьбой»; концепция китайского происхождения с множественными значениями, которые развивались на протяжении истории Китая. Помимо описанного, данный концепт действительно нашёл отражение в идеях конфуцианства, кроме того, имеет важное влияние на социальное взаимодействие китайцев и по сей день.

' Yǒu yuán wú fèn (кит. 有缘无份) – идиома, означающая «предназначено судьбой, но не суждено быть вместе»

' «Троецарствие» Ло Гауньчжуня и «Речные заводи» Ши Най-аня принадлежит к числу четырёх классических китайских романов 14 века, «Собрание Нефритовой башни» - памятник любовной лирики 3-4 века.


End file.
